Our Last Moment
by SangoSnape
Summary: [Sango x Sesshoumaru] Por primera vez no me importa, disfrutaré el momento… nuestro último momento. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer:** Sango y Sesshoumaru no me pertenecen, ya que, creanme que si así fuera… ellos terminarían junto! Arriba Sango x Sessh!

**Dedicatoria:** Tk! Este One es tuyo! Gracias por ser tan buen amigo ( te requiero!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Our Last Moment**

One-Shot

_**By: Zely**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

La oscuridad…

Casi se ha ido… puedo ver claramente la cama que se encuentra enfrente mío, bien sé quien es la persona que dormida en ella se encuentra… puedo respirar el sutil aroma que de ella emana, ese aroma es el mismo aroma que me intoxicaba, el mismo que tanto adoro.

Me acerco un poco más a la cama, puedo ver su rostro, tan angelical se ve cuando duerme… ¿Por qué¿Por qué cuando por fin había encontrado algo que deseaba proteger, tengo que dejarlo? Ella lo es todo para mí, al igual que Rin… tanto me tomó el aceptarlo, tantas peleas, insultos, desprecios, para que al final tenga que pagar por todo eso.

Deseo tocarla, recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo una vez más… sé que ya no es posible, el estado en el que me encuentro me lo prohíbe, aunque la toque, ella no me sentirá y yo no la sentiré.

Pero… tenia que hacerlo, tenia que protegerla… no me perdonaría el hecho de que pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice… me alegro que ese no sea el caso, porque aunque la dejé sola, sé que esta bien, y que cuidara a Rin como si fuese nuestra hija…

Me siento a un costado de la cama, estas profundamente dormida, aunque al parecer estas teniendo pesadillas…

Esas pesadillas que traté de hacerte olvidar, que traté de consolar, que no fuera una debilidad para ti.

Siempre había considerado el amor, la compasión, la amistad y demás como sentimientos de humanos… y una debilidad… y tú, exterminadora, fuiste mi debilidad, una debilidad que traté de hacer mi fuerza.

No puedo evitarlo, tengo que sentir tu delicada piel con mis manos…

Me acerco un poco más, mis garras tocan tu mejilla… has estado llorando... me has de extrañar, tanto como yo te extraño. Te mueves un poco al sentir mi mano producto de las pesadillas porque de mi caricia lo dudo mucho.

Te amo…

Tal vez esta sea la última vez que pueda decirlo, hubiera querido que las escucharas, imposible, lo sé. Mi mano no ha dejado tu mejilla, tiemblas un poco… ¿tendrás frío?

No puedo evitar el hecho de mover mi mirada cuando te moviste, quedando con tu espalda en el colchón. Y así puedo ver con claridad el tiempo que ha pasado…

Has aumentado un poco de peso desde la última vez que te ví, el bulto en tu vientre es más prominente que la vez anterior. Nuestro hijo esta creciendo sano, puedo sentirlo.

No me quiero ir…

No quiero dejarte, no quiero dejar a Rin, no quiero dejar a nuestro hijo, no quiero irme para siempre…

… pero tengo que.

Siento la rabia correr por mis venas al recordar el por que de mi situación… Naraku…

Al final casi logra salirse con la suya…

-. ¿Sesshomaru?.- escucho que dices, y volteo a ver tu rostro, confusión claramente se puede detectar… puedo oler la sal de las lagrimas que pronto abandonaron tus ojos… ¿Cómo puedes verme?

-. Sesshomaru.- volviste a decir, esta vez lanzándote hacia mí… no entiendo por qué puedo sentirte, ni mucho menos el que me puedas ver… ¿Qué significa?

Pero, por primera vez no me importa, disfrutaré el momento… nuestro último momento.

Te abrazo fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, sigues llorando, murmuras cuanto me extrañas, cuanto me amas, cuanto me necesitas y cuanto te hago falta… trato de calmarte, no quiero que lo último que recuerde sea el verte llorando…

Beso tu frente levemente cuando alzas un poco tu cabeza para verme a los ojos…

Miedo… siento miedo… la primera vez que lo siento, pero, no puedo evitarlo, el saber que ya nunca más tu cuerpo pegado al mío sentiré, que no seré capaz de volver a besar tus labios otra vez, realmente me esta matando. Aunque, muerto ya estoy…

No lo pienso más… capturo tus labios con los míos, en un beso lleno de pasión, miedo, ternura… tus brazos pronto rodean mi cuello para profundizar el beso, cuanto había extrañado tu sabor, tu olor, todo de ti.

Me permites el acceso a tu boca al sentir como mi lengua te lo pedía… poco a poco nos recostamos en la cama… la que era nuestra cama, y que por última vez compartiremos…

Tus manos buscan separar mis ropas… ansiosa estas, puedo sentirlo, y puedo también oler tu excitación… ¿me deseas tanto?

Pronto nos perdemos en el placer, nuestros cuerpos juntos, sintiendo la piel del uno en el otro, perdiéndonos en nuestros deseos… una noche muy agitada, debo recalcar… no hicieron falta las palabras para saber todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… lo sé.

-. Es hora.-

Escucho que una voz dice en mi cabeza… no se de que se trate o de quien, pero de algo sí estoy seguro, y es en que me tengo que ir… mi pequeña exterminadora…

-. Adiós…- murmuro, casi inaudible, solo para que tu me escuches… asientes levemente con la cabeza mientras lagrimas nuevamente recorren tus mejillas… esto es tan difícil para mí como lo es para ti… -. Te amo…-

-. Yo también te amo, y tu hijo también…- susurraste, temblor en tu voz percibo… me hubiera gustado tanto criar a nuestros hijos juntos…

Solo puedo asentir al mismo tiempo que por última vez mi mano reposa en tu vientre… 3 meses más y nacerá… espero que le cuentes de mí…

Lentamente veo como mi mano se empieza a desvanecer, al igual que todo mi cuerpo… y por primera vez las lagrimas que mis ojos retenían sin saberlo, recorren mis mejillas… sonrío melancólicamente antes de desaparecer por completo…

Te extrañaré… este fue el adiós… espero verte en otra vida… y recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón…

**-x-x-x** Owari **x-x-x-**

**_Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero y el one-shot haya sido de su agrado _**

**_Y me haría muy feliz si llegan a dejar review los adoro:P_**


End file.
